Fight For Your Life, Thaal Sinestro
by The Other Jet Engine
Summary: Everyone has their own truth, and Sinestro has his. He still hasn't gotten over Hal Jordan, who was once his closest friend and lover, and now he's gonna face the biggest challenge of his lifetime yet, but someone out there is trying to game the system. Bamboozle. Hoodwink. So naturally, he has to guard against the one thing that can bring him down:SHENANIGANS.


"I'll use Parallax's power to take me far from here, and then release him. You'll never see me again," he says softly. And is surprised, even after all this time, to see Hal's eyes fill with pain, "but before I go...Do you remember what you asked me once?"

"I—" Hal's voice breaks, he looks down briefly. For the first time in years, he finds that the sight of the man in pain aches within him, "were we ever really friends?"

"That's the tragedy of all this, Jordan," he sighs, still softly, and reaches out—traces Hal's cheek, the edge of his lip, "Hal. We were always slightly more than that, weren't we?"

Hal stares at him for a second, eyes still wide with pain. He half smiles, continues tracing Hal's jawline with one hand.

He's not sure who kisses who first, but in the grand scheme of things it doesn't really matter. Hal's lips are just as wet as he always thought they would be, his tongue just as active. He kisses like a hurricane, throwing all of his fury and hope and will out into the universe like he fears it'll burn out at any moment.

It's...beautiful.

It hurts so much that it feels like he's coming back to life.

He draws back eventually, ignores the confusion of the rest of the universe to aim a wry smile at Hal's face. The man's eyes remain closed for a long moment, dark eyelashes against his cheeks, and then suddenly shoot open—stare at him like he's the water and Hal's a lost soul that's been crawling through the desert for years and years.

"I've finally shut you up," he smiles softly, and presses his thumb over Hal's mouth one last time before he lets his hand drop back to his side, "and for my next miracle..."

'Sinestro,' Hal mouths, his heart in his eyes, and then starts in panic - desperately reaches out to grab his arm, "Thaal, please—"

If they only had more time.

But, alas, they have nothing of the sort. And, before Hal can make even the slightest contact, he's away—carried off into the universe, unable to look back even once.

* * *

_One Year Later _

A young woman named Nancy O'Malley, nicknamed Shank, was walking the "deadly" streets of Coast City for the big questing scene in the in-progress fan film "Slaughter Lanterns:The Sub-Zero Heroes Of Coast City". Of course, she had a hard time dealing with the "constructs"(which was, in fact, just machinery painted green), but the movie was going to turn out great, she swore to herself. After all, what could go wrong? She had a lot o' backup AKA her gang, ones she grew up with at the Coast City Orphanage, and she was certain she'd find the girl of her dreams as soon as possible, since her last crush—Wonder Woman—married a princess named Audrey and announced the unification of Themyscira and Kaznia. She sure had a lot of hope stored inside her.

_Get Back Up Again-Gal Gadot_ (**She's the canon voice actor for Disney's Shank.**)

_I really hope I can do it, _

_'Cause they're all depending on me, _

_I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known, _

_And brave the dangers of the streets, _

_Saving them before they're eaten, _

_I mean, how hard can that be? _

_Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there's a butterfly! _

_Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign, _

_It's gonna be a fantastic day, _

_Such marvelousness! _

_It's gonna bring, got a pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing, _

_And I'm ready to take on anything, _

_Hooray! _

_Some super fun surprise around each corner, _

_Just riding on a rainbow, I'm gonna be okay! _

_Hey! _

_I'm not giving up today, _

_There's nothing getting in my way, _

_And if you knock-knock me over, _

_I will get back up again, oh. _

_If something goes a little wrong, _

_Well you can go ahead and bring it on, _

_'Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again! _

_Whoa oh oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh, _

_I'm marching along, I got confidence, _

_I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints, _

_And I haven't been this excited since, _

_I can't remember when! _

_I'm off on this remarkable adventure, _

_Just riding on a rainbow, _

_What if it's all a big mistake? _

_What if it's more than I can take? _

_No I can't think that way 'cause I know that, _

_I'm really, really, really gonna be okay..._

_Hey! _

_I'm not giving up today, _

_There's nothing getting in my way, _

_And if you knock-knock me over, _

_I will get back up again, oh. _

_If something goes a little wrong, _

_Well you can go ahead and bring it on, _

_'Cause if you knock-knock me over, I will get back up again! _

_Whoa oh oh oh oh, get back up again, whoa oh oh oh oh oh...I'm okay! _

_Whoa oh oh oh oh, _

_And if you knock-knock me over, you knock-knock me over, _

_I...will...get back up again! _

"Slaughter Lanterns:The Sub-Zero Heroes Of Coast City" was about a gladiator who did illegal street fights in order to survive and a rogue Green Lantern who crash-landed on the city. They were forced to work together, and eventually fell in love. Shank was taking the role of Willa Davidge, the gladiator, while her friend Riot, the closest thing she had to a girlfriend, was Jerina Shigan, the Green Lantern. After going through several fake fights with her gang members, filming was done for today. The gang had a party at their hideout, with lots of pizza and fizzy drinks and stuff. Shank, Riot, Felony, Butcher Boy, Pyro and Little Debbie were having a good time especially, since they had the six central roles(the whole movie thing was Carnage's idea, so he was like the director). Once everything was done and they could post the video to BuzzzTube, it would get a lot o' hearts which meant a lot o' money for the gang. They had done lots of crazy stunts to make fun videos, but the gang still didn't have enough money. That was what led them to make this movie, and it was the hopeful Nancy O'Malley that had brought them to here, even though she wasn't the one who came up with the idea. Late at night, when the party was over and everybody had gone to sleep, Shank was out on the balcony, watching the stars. _I know you are out there somewhere, the real Green Lantern, _she thought, _I hope you don't get mad because of_ _us._

Suddenly, she saw four blue sparks descending toward her direction. Before she could do anything, a blinding flash froze her in place and the sparks revealed themselves as the central members of the Blue Lantern Corps. Saint Walker, the Blue Leader, drew a blue ring from behind his back and slid it onto Shank's finger.

_Nancy O'Malley of Earth, you have the ability to inspire great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps._

* * *

**_Fear. _**

Sinestro remembered that night where he had first attempted to seduce Hal Jordan, but had failed horribly. That night, Sinestro had entered a conversation with Dyna Mo, the founder of the Lantern Tournaments along with Abin Sur.

_"If you tell him how you truly feel, then he'll open up to you." Dyna told him._

_Suddenly, Thaal's face lit up brightly. "Or I could challenge Carol Ferris to a death-defying duel and then publicly humiliate her when she loses!" _

"...death-defying duel..." That seemed so long ago. Of course, when he told all the greens about the duel, they all said no, no, he should understand and let Lantern Jordan and his lover be happy. Now he was yellow and Carol was violet, and they did fight once during the Blackest Night, but that wasn't the death-defying duel he'd wanted to challenge her to so badly. (**Check out Green Lantern Vol. 4 #45.**) And now, his little green star was engaged to Carol Ferris, now queen of the violets.

_Good idea! _Parallax screamed in his head like a totally upbeat little goddess. _I think it's time to challenge her to that duel! Show her what you're made of! _

"I'm made of fear, I know. But anyways...Thanks, Parallax." replied Sinestro, and then sent an order to his Corps. "Invade Zamaron and tell Queen Ferris that I wish to do a battle to the death with her."

_LATER..._

Arkillo opened a scroll, and it rolled all the way to Carol's feet. "What's this?" asked a Star Sapphire.

"Ummm..." Another Star Sapphire began to read it. "Our Lord Thaal Sinestro wishes to challenge Queen Carol Ferris to a death-defying duel and whoever wins gets the key to Hal Jordan's heart, blah, blah..."

"Err..." Yet another Star Sapphire picked up where her comrade had left off. "The duel shall take place at the Lantern Arena, where the seven corps decide who's best every year, yadda, yadda..."

"Enough." said Carol, as she rose from her throne. She then walked over to Arkillo and spat in his face, "Tell Lord Sinestro that I accept. I will not let anybody take my fiance away from me!"

"You go, Your Highness!" said Race, another member. "After all, Sir Jordan is our future Prince Consort, not a sex slave for that fear warlord to screw!" A great uproar of yes's rose in the Great Hall of the Star Sapphire Palace, although Miri wasn't sure if it was necessary after all. As one of the few true Love Lanterns among the violets, she knew what this was all about. She saw the lovesick Korugarian, not the God Of Terror that everybody saw. Above all, she had a friend named Keredia in the Green Sinestro Scouts, who knew everything that went on between these three before. Through the conversations with Keredia, Miri had come to understand Thaal. She _needed _to do something, enlist help from the reds or the blues or the indigos? Speaking of the blues, they were busy explaining to their newest member all about the light, and everything associated with it.

* * *

_Elpis, the new home world of the Blue Lantern Corps _(**since Odym was invaded by the Reach and the blues were forced to move to a new home...**)

"The rings of us Blue Lanterns can only function at their full potential in the presence of an active Green Lantern Power Ring. If another Green Lantern Power Ring is not in close proximity to the Blue Lantern, he or she is limited to only flight, a protective aura, and minimal strength enhancement. The Blue Lantern can still effect another with hope, but at greatly reduced energy. Therefore, whether we enter the Lantern Tournaments, the greens always send one of their own to watch over us." said Saint Walker.

Shank sighed. "Alright, then, can you PLEASE let me go? I've got friends to take care to and a movie job to finish..."

"As hard as it for me to let go a new member of my corps, I am more than willing to return you to Earth." Saint Walker replied.

"Really? Oh, shank you!" screamed the rookie. "But before I go, I promise you I'll enter tomorrow's game. These Lantern Tournaments do sound fun to me!" The other Blue Lanterns just smiled. That night, Shank spent all the time talking to her new friends about her gang and the movie they were making.

"Godspeed, sister." Saint Walker told her. "Whatever you're doing, all will be well."

"That's what I was thinking!" Shank shrieked. She already had this feeling that she could fit in easily with these always hopeful and bright people.

* * *

_It was wrong. _

It was chaotic.

_It was sick and twisted. _

It was uncontrollable and disorderly.

_It coiled in Hal's gut, pounded in his heart, and settled deep in his bones. _

It distracted his mind, made his skin crawl, and *itched* in his hands.

R_elease was only found in fighting, in flight, in making the blood pump and fists ram in Sinestro's smug stupid oh-so-superior FACE._

Relief was gained in winning, in control, in grabbing hold of Jordan and making him *yield*. 

_But. _

Except.

_The need was still there._

The craving was still there.

_To kiss and touch._

To mark and claim.

_Pounding,_ gasping, _desperate,_ taste and _touch_ _and_ _obsession._

_So, when Hal was alone at night, his skin crawling with shame at his weakness, he didn't think of Carol or Cowgirl or hell, Diana when he slid his hands under his boxers. _

When he showered and increased his endorphin levels he did not think of Arin or Abin.

_He thought of black eyes and yellow pupils, red magenta skin, pointy ears, whipcord muscle, those goddamn *eyebrows*, smug smiles that drove Hal *crazy*, presence that took your attention as its due, driven by fearful yellow light._

He thought of fluffy brown hair, firm defined muscles, short rounded ears, the way black-purple bruises and red cuts showed on pale skin, defiant smiles, and the sheer *beauty* of his flight, all wrapped in willful emerald light.

_He thought of Sinestro._ He thought of Jordan.

_Always._

* * *

_For the ship that fell from highest height, _

_We fans will strive to make things right. _

_DC Comics, fear our might; _

_We've only just begun our fight._


End file.
